


Bathroom-Session

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Manchmal sind Badezimmerschilder zum verwechseln da.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Bathroom-Session

Das Wasser kühlte auf ihrer Haut ab, als sie ihre Hände unter dem warmen Wasser des Wasserhahn wegzig. Y/N griff nach einem der weichen Handtücher.  
Es war ohne Zweifel die schickste Toilette, die sie jemals betreten hatte. Pepper hatte ohne Zweifel mehr als Glück jemanden wie Tony gefunden zu haben. Da Y/N die Assistentin von Tony war und sich einbildet, dass sie auch so etwas war wie ein Freund von Tony, wurde sie natürlich ebenfalls eingeladen die Verlobung von Tony und Pepper zu feiern. Obwohl Y/N am liebsten einen Film gesehen hätte und in einer warmen Decke eingewickelt, konnte sie die Einladung nicht ablehnen, die ganzen Avengers waren anwesend und Loki, der nachdem Asgard zerstört wurden war, nun mit den Avengers zusammen arbeitet.   
Y/N sah sich erneut in dem Badezimmer um, Weidenkörbe wurden kunstvoll über die Arbeitsplatten drapiert und enthielten alles, was eine Frau zur Not brauchen könnte, einschließlich des Handtuchs, mit dem sie gerade ihre Hände abgetrocknet hatte. Rücksichtsvoll faltete sie das Handtuch zweimal, bevor sie es in den Wäschekorb fallen ließ.  
Sie war nicht ganz bereit, zu den anderen zurückzukehren, also wandte sie sich den Probenkörben zu. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie ein Fenster finden würde, das groß genug war, um entkommen zu können, aber das schien das einzige zu sein, was in dem ansonsten perfekten Raum fehlte.  
Sie durchsuchte gerade den zweiten Korb, als die Tür sich öffnete. Im Spiegel begegnete sie einem anderen Paar Augen. Obwohl sie überrascht war konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten, ihn durch sein Spiegelbildes von oben bis unten zu begutachten.  
"Was machst du in der Damentoilette?", sie begegnete seinen smaragdgrünen Augen im Spiegel.  
"Ich bitte um Verzeihung?", er ließ die Tür sich hinter ihm schließen.  
Sie spürte einen herrlichen Schauer über ihren Rücken kriechen, als sie seinen Akzent hörte. Sie hatte immer ein Faible für Akzente gehabt und seins war besonders sündig.  
Sie drehte sich um und stützte ihre Handflächen auf die Theke. Ihre Augen wanderten über die Linien seines schwarzen Jacketts.  
"Hast du das Schild nicht gelesen?", Y/N hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Es gibt kein Schild an der Tür“, deutete er auf die Wand hinter sich.  
„Aber da war ein Schild an der Wand im Flur.“, er kam näher zu ihr.  
"Du meinst das, das 'Männer links, weil Frauen immer Recht haben' sagt?" Er trat näher und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Figur und die hübsche Röte an ihrem Hals.   
„Das ist das eine“, sie holte tief Luft und genoss es, wie es seine Augen zu ihrem Bussen zog. Doch seine Augen kehrten fast augenblicklich zu ihren zurück und flackerten nur zu ihren Lippen, als sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
"Ich habe es gesehen", schnalzt er mit der Zunge, "aber ich bin kein normaler Mann und bin deshalb entschlossen, das Gegenteil zu beweisen."  
„Ich glaube es auch nicht wirklich, aber es gilt in diesem Fall.“, Y/N richtet sich auf und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du das glaubst“, er trat näher. Ihre Augen flackerten von seinen lachenden Augen zu seinen grinsenden Lippen. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht bemerkt, wie nahe sie waren, aber als sie es tat, räusperte sie sich und lächelte leicht.  
"Ich nehme an, du hast aus einem bestimmten Grund das Badezimmer aufgesucht."  
"Ich habe", nickte er, "aber nicht der, den du denkst.", Er ließ eine Hand auf die Theke in der Nähe ihrer Hüfte fallen.  
"Oh?" Sie schob die Fingerspitzen über seine Anzugjacke.  
"Mm", nickte er. Seine Finger juckten es, in ihrem dichten Y/H/C Haar vergraben zu sein. "Ich vermeide jemanden."  
"Oh?" Ihr Atem stockte, als seine Hand die Theke verließ, um über ihre Hüfte zu spuken.  
"Mm", er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihren Oberschenkel und schob sie unter ihren Rock, um die empfindliche Haut zu necken. "Mein Bruder, eigentlich Adoptivbruder und seine nervigen Freunde."  
"Du vermeidest deinen eigenen Bruder?", sie hakte ihren Zeigefinger unter den Knoten seine Krawatte, zog daran und lockerte den Knoten. "Und hier dachte ich, du wärst ein Gentleman."  
"Ich versichere Ihnen, Madam", er griff nach ihrem dir, "ich bin alles andere als ein Gentleman."  
Sie schnappte nach Luft, als ihr Bein um seine Taille gelegt wurden. Sie packte die Marmortheke und legte ihre Finger um seine Krawatte.  
Er senkte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Nasenspitze über ihr Schlüsselbein, wobei er mit Zunge und Lippen dem Pfad folgte. Er nahm ihre andere Hüfte in die Hand, als er spürte, wie sich ihr Knie krümmte.  
"Warum", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen gegen ihre Haut, "versteckst du dich im Badezimmer?"  
„Nervige Freunde vermeiden. “, summte sie.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie fest im Griff hatte, also hob sie ihre Hand von der Theke und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Die Muskeln seines Bauches zitterten unter ihren wandernden Fingern.  
„Und hier dachte ich, du wärst eine Dame.“, Er zog seinen Kopf zurück, um zu grinsen.  
"Jemand ist eindeutig falsch informiert", grinste Y/n. Sie legt ihre Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und zog seine Hand höher.  
"Der Schein trügt, wie es scheint", fuhr er mit einem Finger durch ihre nassen Falten.  
Ihre Zähne sanken in ihre Unterlippe, als er vor ihr auf die Knie sank. Ihre Augen wanderten zur Tür, als er ihren Rock höher schob; Sie hielt den Stoff fest, damit sie das Fortschreiten der Küsse auf ihren inneren Schenkeln beobachten konnte. Ihre Atmung nahm zu, als er näher und näher an sein Ziel kam.  
Sie sah den Hunger und das Verlangen in seinen Augen, als er ihr Bein über seine Schulter legte. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihren Fotze und für einen Moment dachte sie, dass ihr Herz vor Vorfreude platzen würde, aber dann begann er ihre Fotze zu lecken.  
Sie stöhnte und warf ihren Kopf zurück, als er seine Zunge durch ihre nassen Falten zog. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, sich an einem öffentlichen Ort auf irgendeine Art von Sex einzulassen. geschweige denn eine öffentliche Toilette, aber dies war mehr erotisch als sie je geträumt hätte. Der Gedanke, dass eine andere Frau jederzeit die Tür öffnen und sie dort mit seinem Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln sehen könnte, ließ ihre Schenkel zittern.  
Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, als er an ihrem Kitzler saugte und einen Finger in ihre schmerzende Fotze schob. Es war eine stille Forderung, dass sie für ihn kommen sollte, und sie tat es.  
Ihre Finger kräuselten sich in seinen schwarzen Haaren, als sie ihren Orgasmus gegen seine Zunge ritt und sich auf die Lippe biss, um nicht zu schreien. Ihre Sicht verschwamm für einen Moment an den Rändern, bevor sie klar wurde, als er aufstand.  
Sie hielt seinen Nacken fest, als er Küsse über ihre Brüste strich. Es war die einzige Haut, die er erreichen konnte, ohne das Kleid von ihrem Körper zu reißen.  
Seine Zähne streiften ihre Haut, bevor er sich zurückzog, um nach unten zu schauen.  
Y/N‘s Hände lösten seinen Gürtel und machten schnelle Arbeit an seinem Reißverschluss. Sie drückte sie Hose so weit nach unten, dass sie seinen Schwanz aus dem engen Stoff ziehen konnte.  
"Was machst du?", zischt Loki, als sie ihn pumpte und ihren Daumen über den Kopf seines Schwanzes streifte.  
„Ich brauche dich“, sie knabberte an seinem Kiefer. Er stöhnt, als sie an sein Ohr knabbert. Y/N zog ihre Lippen an seiner Kehle hinunter und knabberte an seiner Brust, bevor sie sich mit einem Grinsen zurückzog. Er ergriff ihre Schenkel und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille. Er ging mit ihr in seinen muskulösen Armen rückwärts, drehte sich um und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Y/N keuchte, als er mit seinem Schwanz ihre Falte hoch und runter zog, seine Spitze glänzte mit ihrer Erregung. Er drückt ihre Tritten durch ihr Kleid hindurch. Sie wackelte mit den Hüften und versuchte, seinen Schwan in ihre Fotze zu schieben.  
Er küsste ihren Mundwinkel und zog seinen Schwanz wieder durch ihre Falten, um ihren Kitzler und ihre Mitte zu meiden. Als er sich zurückzog, begegnete er ihren geschlossenen Augen und grinste. Y/N blickt über seine Schulter zum Spiegel. Sie konnte ihr Spiegelbild und das Spiegelbild der Tür sehen.   
„Bitte Loki“, fleht sie.   
„Ich möchte hören, wie du es sagst.“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, brauchte aber keine Aufforderung. Sie packte seinen Nacken und zog sanft an seinen Haaren, damit er sie ansah.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mich fickst“, sie begegnete seinen dunklen Augen. „Ich möchte, dass du mich hierher in dieses Restaurantbad bringst, während sich alle fragen, wohin wir gegangen sind. Ich möchte, dass du mich so hart und schnell fickst, dass ich stolpere, wenn ich hier raus gehe und jeder, der in meine Richtung schaut, ahnt, was ich getan habe. “  
Das schien alles zu sein, was er brauchte, denn bevor sie fertig war, ergriff er ihre Hüften und zog sie nach unten, so dass sie auf ihn sank. Sie brach keuchend ab und warf ihren Kopf in einem hohlen Knall zurück gegen die Wand des Badezimmer. Er gab ihr einen Moment Zeit, sich an seine Größe anzupassen, bevor er anfing sich in ihrer Fotzte zu bewegen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie wirklich in Gefahr war zu schreien, als er in brutalem Tempo in sie eindrang, also schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihren Mund auf seinen. Ihre Zunge kämpfte um die Vorherrschaft, als sie die Nägel einer Hand über seine Brust fuhr.  
Sie spannte ihre Beine um seine Taille und wiegte sich gegen ihn. Ein stetiges Brennen flackerte in ihrem Bauch; es wuchs, als er sich zurückzog und in einem schnellen Stoß zurück in sie eindrang. Y/n rollte mit den Hüften und saugte an seiner Unterlippe. Als sie wusste, dass sie nahe war, ließ sie ihre Hand nach unten und unter die Falten ihres Rocks gleiten, um ihren geschwollenen Kitzler zu fingern; das kombiniert mit der Art, wie er in sie stieß und an ihrer Kehle knabberte, schickte sie über den Rand. Loki pumpte noch ein letztes Mal in sie hinein, bevor er sein heißes Sperma in ihre Fotze schoss.  
Er stellte Y/N widerwillig wieder auf den Boden und schloss seine Hose, ließ aber sein Hemd offen, während er seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlang, um sie gegen sich zu ziehen. Er hob mit einem Finger ihr Kinn und strich mit seinen Lippen in einem langsamen Kuss über ihre.  
"Glaubst du, Tony, Thor und der Rest fragen sich wo wir bleiben?" Sie murmelte, als er sich zurückzog.  
„Wahrscheinlich“, er wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und zog daran. "Sie wissen, wir könnten all dies vermeiden, indem wir ihnen einfach sagen, dass wir zusammen sind."  
Sie nickte und fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Brust.  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber besser noch nicht, bis du das Vertrauen vom Team hast.“  
„Da hast du wohl recht und Thor würde mich wahrscheinlich damit aufziehen.“  
"Wir werden es ihnen aber irgendwann sagen, oder?", sie begegnete seinen Augen.  
"Natürlich", nickte er. Er ergriff ihre Hand, hob sie und küsste nacheinander jeden Finger. Er umfasste ihre Wangen und zog sie für einen zärtlichen Kuss an sich, "und es wird definitiv nicht lange dauern."  
"Nein?" Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einem, der mehr ein Lächeln als alles andere war.  
"Definitiv nicht mehr lange. Noch ein paar von solchen Sessions und sie wissen es definitiv. Jetzt ahnen sie es vielleicht nur." Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin zurück und hoffe euch hat es gefallen! Ich würde mich über Feedback ound/oder Kudos freuen!


End file.
